


Baby I Can Really Cherish You

by OwenToDawn



Series: Secret Set [2]
Category: Block B
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Crossdressing, Dom!Taeil, Dom/sub, Gender Issues, Lace Panties, M/M, Riding, Trope Subversion/Inversion, sub!jihoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:28:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24756295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OwenToDawn/pseuds/OwenToDawn
Summary: Jihoon has some outdated ideas about crossdressing. Taeil decides to change his mind.
Relationships: Lee Taeil/Pyo Jihoon | P.O.
Series: Secret Set [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1790308
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Baby I Can Really Cherish You

**Author's Note:**

> I told you there was gonna be a sequel. But that's it. Despite the ending I don't really have any intention of continuing this. I will if the mood strikes but we can just assume the series is complete at this point
> 
> I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Comments are loved
> 
> Title from View by Elo & Penomeco

Jihoon blinks, absorbing the sight in front of him and trying to find something resembling words so he can speak. When Taeil had said he was going to teach him a lesson in femininity this had not been what he’d thought. It isn’t like Jihoon thinks femininity means weakness. It’s just…he can’t help but be ashamed of how much he likes being put in lacy things and told he’s cute. It’s different from when a girl does it. Women are supposed to like being pretty. When men like it-

“So. Am I pretty, Jihoonie?”

Not for the first time, Jihoon finds himself wishing he was better at lyrics. Or poetry. ‘Pretty’ doesn’t cover the feelings Taeil evokes standing at the end of the bed, naked except for a pair of deep purple lacy panties that stretch across his soft cock, with darker black lace framing his hips along the top. It contrasts well with his tattoos. The conflicting images of tough and delicate doing something to Jihoon’s brain to make all his thoughts melt out.

Taeil laughs and he flushes, knowing that he probably looks stupid with the way he’s staring. Before he can come up with a response, Taeil climbs up on the bed, not all unlike the first time they’d done this only with Jihoon wearing something lacy instead. Unlike last time though, Taeil straddles his thighs instead of sliding in between them. Jihoon shifts, unable to help himself, trying to get Taeil to move his body weight where he wants him without moving his hands from above his head where Taeil told him to keep them.

“Naughty,” Taeil says, bracing his hands on Jihoon’s torso and pushing down, forcing his legs to go flat again. “We’ll get there. But you still haven’t answered my question, baby.” He scratches his blunt nails down Jihoon’s stomach.

Jihoon swallows. “You’re pretty, Taeil.”

“Yeah?” Taeil straights up, cupping a hand around his dick through the lace and squeezing. “So if I’m pretty does that mean I can’t dom you today?”

“What?”

“Being pretty and delicate means I’m weak, right?” Taeil asks. He reaches out and traces a circle around Jihoon’s belly button, making the skin jump and shiver. “So I can’t dom you.”

Jihoon squirms beneath him and his sharp gaze, hating the way Taeil’s words cut right down to the quick. “I…”

“I like how it feels,” Taeil says, leaning back again. Jihoon watches, tongue wetting his lips, as Taeil squeezes himself one more time before taking his hands away. His cock stretches against the fabric and Jihoon has a sudden urge to press his tongue to it through the fabric just so he can express how much he likes the sight. “I like how you look like you’re going to break apart just looking at me. So I don’t know why it is you think wanting to be pretty makes someone weak. I feel quite powerful.”

Jihoon watches as Taeil lifts his hand up to run a hand through his hair, eyes slipping over to meet Taeil’s a moment later. The look in Taeil’s eyes makes his insides turn to goo, everything in him surrendering. He isn’t sure how Taeil does that with just a look. It’s like he flips some sort of switch inside him with just a look, and being pretty…the way the lace makes him look delicate and beautiful just enhances that power.

He thinks maybe he gets what Taeil is trying to teach him.

"What do you want baby?” Taeil asks. “You want me to dom you?”

“Yes, please,” Jihoon says, the words leaving him before he can even really think about them.

Taeil smiles, the act softening his gaze. “Good. I want that too baby.” He slides off Jihoon’s lap and rolls onto the bed beside Jihoon, reaching up to pull Jihoon’s hands apart from each other. “Now get between my legs and show me how pretty you think my dick looks in these panties.”

Jihoon obeys, scrambling up and shifting down the bed as Taeil laughs, flushing when he parted Taeil’s pale legs. He knows he’s eager. He _likes_ being eager to please and he knows Taeil likes that he’s like that too. The pleasurable feedback loop continues to run circles in his brain as he presses his lips to the lace, a small noise escaping him as he slides his tongue along Taeil’s balls through the fabric. Taeil lets out a sigh, legs parting a little more as he threads his fingers through Jihoon’s hair.

When they’d first started this, their relationship, it was Jihoon’s eagerness and borderline out of control love of sucking dick that made Taeil start looking into dominance and submission. He just…likes it. He likes knowing that he’s making Taeil feel good, and he likes the weight of Taeil’s cock on his tongue and the stretch in his jaw, the way sometimes Taeil grabs his head oh so gently before fucking his throat like he’s a toy.

And now he gets all those things _and_ Taeil looks fucking gorgeous in purple lace.

"Always so good for me,” Taeil says, voice going a little shivery at the end as Jihoon’s lips find the tip of his cock through the fabric. “Why don’t you take these panties off?”

Too far down to be embarrassed, Jihoon shakes his head. He lets his teeth graze Taeil’s cock through the lace, the fabric taking the edge off and leaving nothing but pleasurable teasing in its wake. He doesn’t get to enjoy Taeil’s responding moan for long though. The fingers pushing through his hair tighten and twist, yanking his head back and forcing him to look up. The look in Taeil’s eyes makes him shiver.

“You think you’re the dom now?” Taeil asks.

“No I…” Jihoon pauses, tongue swiping at his own lips. “I just really like them on you.”

“Well, how can I be upset about that?” Taeil asks, gaze softening.

There’s a teasing response on the tip of Jihoon’s tongue but he swallows it, not willing to push his luck. Taeil’s fingers slide down to brush over his wet and swollen lips. Unable to help himself, Jihoon kisses them, returning the affectionate smile Taeil gives him when he does so. Taeil pushes him back and then sits up, a thoughtful look on his face.

“Lay down on your back for me, baby, hands above your head,” he says. “I’ll be right back.”

Confused, Jihoon obeys, and then watches as Taeil disappears into the connecting bathroom. A minute passes, and then another. He knows he’s not in trouble, so he isn’t worried, but he is…curious, and becoming more so with each minute that ticks by. When Taeil returns, he’s a little bit flushed, but otherwise nothing has changed. The confusion must be obvious in his eyes, because Taeil looks positively devious as he climbs back onto the bed and straddles Jihoon’s thighs.

“You look like you’re thinking pretty hard there, Jihoonie,” Taeil says. He shifts up, the lace of his panties brushing against Jihoon’s cock, the sensation making Jihoon’s eyes roll and his breath hitch. “That’s more like it. No more thinking.”

Before Jihoon can come up with a response, Taeil leans over him, cupping his face as he presses their lips together in a genuinely filthy kiss. His lips are already sensitive from how long he rubbed them against lace. The same lace that rubs against his cock now as Taeil rolls his hips. Jihoon squirms beneath him, torn between pushing up into the deep and probing kiss and pulling away from the pain tinged pleasure of lace against his dick. Distantly, he’s aware that’s the whole point. Taeil is a master of orchestrating situations he can never fully win in.

The realization hits him hard. The tension in his arms and hands bleeds away and he sinks into the mattress as all the parts of him that try to make him move and be active go silent A whimper escapes him as the lace catches at the tip of his cock, tugging. Taeil swallows the noise with a kiss and Jihoon feels his own jaw go slack. Taeil leans back, a warm smile on his lips as he takes in the sight beneath him, scratching his nails over Jihoon’s stomach just to make his skin jump.

Jihoon doesn’t fight the sensations. He lets them wash over him, comforted that he’s making Taeil happy.

"Good boy, Jihoonie, my good boy,” Taeil says. He rocks in Jihoon’s lap and the lace is really starting to hurt now but Jihoon’s cock just drools out more pre-come. “What’s your color?”

"Green, Taeil.”

“Thank you, baby.” Taeil shifts up, reaching up to brace himself against Jihoon’s chest. “Now close your eyes.”

Jihoon obeys. For a long few moments, Taeil doesn’t move, but Jihoon doesn’t mind. Taeil’s in control. He’ll move when he’s ready and not a moment sooner.

“Stay still.”

It’s the only warning he has before Taeil sinks down on his cock, lace scratching where the panties have been no doubt stretched aside to give him access. All the tension that had left him returns with a vengeance as he struggles to stay still. Taeil sinks down until Jihoon’s buried within him. The lace of the panties scratch at his balls and his fingers curl into fists as he breathes hard and fast. Taeil doesn’t bottom often. He says stretching is time-consuming and the clean up annoying. Now he knows why Taeil was gone so long. It’s a rare treat.

Jihoon isn’t entirely sure what he did to deserve it.

“You can open your eyes now,” Taeil says, sounding as wound up as Jihoon feels.

“I’m gonna come so fast if I do that,” Jihoon says.

Taeil laughs, squeezing down around him as he does so and Jihoon can’t help the way his legs kick out as he tries to ride out the sensation. “It’s okay Jihoonie. I’m not going to last long either.”

Jihoon takes a deep breath to brace himself and then opens his eyes. Taeil’s pale skin is flushed. With how he had to move them so Jihoon could get inside, the panties now stretch tight across him, the band snug beneath the head of his dick and pinning it to his stomach. He looks so gorgeous, Jihoon can’t help but marvel at how he hasn’t come yet.

“Like it?” Taeil asks.

All he can do is nod and then whimper as Taeil begins to roll his hips again, grinding down and squeezing around his cock. Jihoon bites the inside of his cheek and tries not to come as Taeil works. He really is beautiful. The way he struggles to keep his eyes open as he rocks in Jihoon’s lap, using Jihoon for his own pleasure, ticks off every box in Jihoon’s head. He’s making Taeil fell good. And he gets to see Taeil in lace. How he ever could’ve thought lacy underwear made him weak is beyond him.

He’s never seen Taeil look more powerful and in his element as he does now.

“Next time, I’ll have you ride me,” Taeil gasps out. His nails dig into Jihoon’s chest as he rocks back. “Maybe black panties next time. Or fishnets.”

"Ahh…” Jihoon squirms, driving his cock deeper as he does so. “S-Sorry….”

"It’s okay,” Taeil says. “I like knowing how much you’re into all my plans.”

What Jihoon means to do is tell Taeil his ideas are going to be the death of him. What he ends up doing is coming the moment Taeil squeezes down around his dick again. It’s sudden, overwhelming even. His vision goes spotty and he can hear an embarrassingly loud moan fall from his lips. None of that matters though. Not when Taeil is pulling off of him and knee walking up to straddle his chest as he tugs the panties down enough to finally free his cock.

Jihoon opens his mouth on reflex, his brain thoroughly blanked out by the white noise of his own orgasm. Taeil strokes his cock in hurried, wet motions, only managing a few before his come splashes over Jihoon’s lips and tongue and cheeks. The look in Taeil’s eyes is nothing short of adoration as he looks down at him.

“That’s my good boy, Jihoonie.”

-.-

Later, once he’s showered and wrapped up in one of Taeil’s over-sized hoodies, Jihoon scrolls through a lingerie shop on his phone.

Fishnets really _could_ be fun.


End file.
